The Ultimate Revenge
by insaneflautist
Summary: What happens when Angelina, Katie, and Alicia finally get fed up with the pranks of Fred, George, and Lee? Beware, much pranking lies ahead!


*Disclaimer/Authors' Notes*   
This is a collision of the great brains of Crookykanks (don't forget to check out her terrific-ly terrific stories!)   
and Insaneflautist! (lol on Insaneflautist's part) Crookykanks was kind enough to agree to participate in this madness.   
Kudos to you, Crookykanks! The bold-typed parts are by her, the plain font by me (insaneflautist). Read and enjoy! 

************************ 

The sky gave the first sign that it was going to be a bad day. Heavy clouds scudded ominously across the heavens, growling   
with thunder and sending brilliant fingers of lightning stretching over the grounds of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, in the   
castle... 

**...breakfast was going on as usual. There were people talking quietly, and occasionally a first year would scream after   
a particularly loud thunder clap. The teachers were not bothered by the bad weather. They had other things on their minds.   
Like the food. At the Gryffindor table, a groups of three people were also not paying attention to the thunder...**

"Have you got the stuff?" Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson were huddled in a group, whispering furiously. 

"Got it," said Angelina with a malicious smile. The three glanced down the table to where Fred and George Weasley were   
sitting with Lee Jordan. "Oh, are they ever going to pay!" 

**Fred, George, and Lee were sitting unaware a little further down the table, plotting revenge against the slytherin   
Quidditch team, and laughing about the prank that they had pulled on Angelina, Alicia and Katie last week. **

"Do you remember the looks on their faces when the dungbombs exploded?" 

"Yeah! That was great!" The boys thought everything was going their way. Oh. Were they in for a surprise... 

"Now, let's talk this plan through one more time," said Angelina. 

"Spoken like a true team member of Oliver Wood," joked Alicia. 

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Back to business. Alicia: Dungbombs and peanut butter?" 

"Check." 

"Katie: Wet-Start Firecrackers and peanut butter?" 

"Got 'em." 

"And I've got the whipped cream." They exchanged another grin. "Here goes the best revenge in the history of Hogwarts."   
They snuck out of the Great Hall, just as another rolling clap of thunder sounded. 

**As soon as breakfast was over, the three girls went to charms. The perfect class. Professor Flitwick had already said   
that today they would be working on sleeping charms. Angelina paired herself with Fred, who was all too pleased to accept   
her offer. The same for Alicia and George, and Katie and Lee. **

Just as Professor Flitwick gave the signal, the charms shot out of the girls' wands, while they spit on the wet start   
fireworks, and threw them behind their backs. In the confusion, Alicia covered the boys' faces in whipped cream and peanut   
butter, Angelina made their hair stick straight up by loading it with hair spray, and Katie stuffed Dungbombs down their   
shorts. The entire process took maybe three minutes, the girls were back in their seats by the time the smoke from the   
fire works had cleared... 

It was a truly lovely sight. Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts' most feared practical jokers, had been pranked! And of   
course, the sleeping charms had worked perfectly, so they were lying prone on the floor, snoring loudly and completely   
oblivious to the whole situation. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, of course, played along perfectly with the crowd, innocent   
in every way. The boys were clueless! 

**As a whole, the class, even professor Flitwick started laughing. The sleeping spells wore off before they had all calmed   
down. Fred and George looked around angrily to see who had pranked them while Lee screamed like a little girl when he   
realized his dreadlocks were sticking straight up. **

Fred spotted Angelina, Alicia and Katie trying to look innocent, and pointed it out to the others. George put two and two   
together, and Lee screamed out, "How dare they!" They would plot their own revenge during lunch. Until then, they had to   
figure out what to do with their hair and faces.... 

Unfortunately for Fred, George, and Lee, the girls had used clever charms on the hair spray and whipped cream, so they were   
impossible to remove for several hours. At lunchtime, Lee's dreadlocks still gave him the appearance of a rumpled   
porcupine and George had several white flecks behind his ears, but they were otherwise unscathed. 

"Let's let them have it right now!" Lee said viciously, trying futilely to flatten his hair. George nodded in agreement,   
but Fred frowned. 

"Remember that old saying that 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'?" The other two nodded. "Well, I think we should wait   
until later... at least a little bit," he said hastily as George threateningly brandished his wand. "So here's what we're   
going to do..." They huddled together, whispering. When they broke apart, George looked awed, Lee grinned with malicious   
glee, and Fred nodded confidently. 

"This is the one that's going to land us in the Marauders' Hall of Fame," breathed George. 

"Yup," said Lee. "Now, let's go! This may take a while to set up." The trouble-making trio slipped from the Great Hall. 

**Three days later, Fred, George and Lee swaggered into the Great Hall for breakfast. They each had identical grins on   
their faces as they separated and went to separate places at the front, middle and back of the table. Right then and   
there, someone should have noticed something amiss, as the three boys were hardly ever apart, but, even if someone did   
think it peculiar, no one mentioned anything to tired Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. They sat down together near the front   
of the table. **

Fred, who was seated at the front, gave the thumbs up signal to Lee, who was sitting in the middle, who, in turn, leaned   
back, and passed the signal down to George. 

George smiled mischievously, whispered, "Here goes," and began the revenge... 

Each boy aimed their wand at the ceiling and shouted, at the exact same instant, _"Abra a gota!"_ Suddenly, a huge   
load of chocolate pudding dropped from above their heads, aimed directly for the three girls. Students dove out of the   
way, scattering left and right, but the girls' Quidditch reflexes failed them for once. They were completely plastered   
with sticky, gooey chocolate pudding. 

Angelina was fuming. She stood up, looking quite dangerous with pudding dripping into her eyes. 

"This," she said threateningly, "means war." 

**The three boys were laughing so hard after their revenge, that they didn't even notice Katie quietly sneak up behind   
them, the noise of her foot steps muffled by the pudding on her shoes. **

_"Transmortifgra Blonde"_ she whispered. At once, all three boys' hair, even Lee's porcupine dreadlocks, turned a   
silvery *Malfoy* blonde. The boys, however, were too busy laughing to notice. Katie crept back to her seat and high fived   
her friends... 

When the boys finally noticed their new look (they screamed before they could stop themselves), they gave up magic and   
realized they could probably do more damage with a good old-fashioned food fight. Chicken, beans, onions, and even some   
spaghetti flew towards the girls. Unfortunately, Muggle food fights aren't nearly as accurate as magical food fights, and   
when McGonagall caught a rotten tomato in the head, they knew their time was almost up. 

**"Weasley! Jordan! Weasley! Detention for all of you for the rest of this week! and no Quidditch practice for the rest of   
the month either!" Professor McGonagall shouted. **

"What!" screamed Fred, "No Quidditch practice! But professor..." but George stepped on his foot to stop his arguing as   
McGonagall walked off. "Why'd you stop me!?!" 

George smiled and said, "We've handled detentions before, and we can handle them again." 

"Yeah but, Quidditch..." 

"She said no practice for the rest of the month," George laughed, "What she forgot was that tomorrow's the end of the   
month! It's the 29th of November!" 

Alicia, Katie and Angelina walked up to them slowly... 

"Ladies, I think we've won," said Angelina, tweaking the end of Fred's silvery hair. 

"Oh, really?" replied Fred, just as a glob of pudding dislodged itself from Angelina's hair and deposited itself in her   
eye. 

"But who got detention?" Katie smirked. 

"But who got the last prank in?" Lee added. 

This puzzled them for a moment. Both parties had been lobbing food at the others at the same time, so technically, it   
was a... 

"Truce?" Alicia said, extending one hand to Lee. The boys looked at each other; the girls looked at each other. Then,   
begrudgingly, they shook hands. They left the Great Hall and parted, heading to their own dormatories to take showers. 

"We got them, didn't we?" said Lee; it was more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes, men, this is what success feels like," said Fred as they opened the door to the boys' dormatory. Suddenly, just   
as they stepped through the doorway, they were bombarded with dozens upon dozens of rotten eggs. 

Choking and gasping, the boys could only splutter through facefuls of smelly egg. 

**From down the stairs, they heard Katie whisper, "Did anyone take away those eggs?" Then the girls howled with laughter   
and ran off. **

Fred and George trudged into the bathroom, while Lee said softly, "I've got to ask them how they did that," before   
following his roommates into the showers. 

"Are we going to get them back?" George asked his twin. 

"Why bother," Fred called back, "We have more important people to prank." 

"Such as..." Lee asked 

"I don't know, help me think of someone..." 

"McGonagall, for giving us detention?" 

"Sure? Why not. We'll think of that later" So they got in bed without another word, but with pleasant dreams of them   
turning Malfoy's hair bright orange. 

******************** 

So whaddya think? Drop us a note in the little review box, please... : ) ~insaneflautist and Crookykanks >^-^ 


End file.
